Starman
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: AU - A sus 13 años John Watson viaja con su familia durante las vacaciones de verano, allí tendrá el primer encuentro con un niño que está destinado a cambiar su vida. Johnlock. Tres encuentros con Sherlock Holmes antes Study in Pink.


**Im so not sure about this, pero voy a jugarme y subirlo de todas formas. Comienzo nuevo fic, este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste!  
Un AU donde Sherlock y John se conocen siendo niños, y tienen en total tres encuentros en toda su vida antes de ser lo que hoy conocemos como Sherlock y John jeje. Johnlock, rated M porque aunque este primer capítulo es inocentón los siguiente no tanto.**

PD: AH SI! a quienes están esperando por Child Issues, estoy teniendo unos problemas con él pero no voy a dejarlo de lado. Lamento las molestias.

* * *

_**PARTE 1**_

Mi parte menos favorita del verano era cuando mi padre nos metía a todos en el auto durante dos horas, obligándonos a soportarnos mutuamente hasta que alguno perdiera la paciencia y cometiera homicidio o llegáramos a la casa de campo de la abuela Watson, lo que sucediera primero.

No es que nos odiáramos, pero tenía trece años y ese fue el verano del año en que Harry empezó a usar ropa de niño, y sus primeras camisetas viejas empezaron a pasar para mí. Mis padres no entendían lo humillante que puede ser para un adolescente usar la ropa de su hermana mayor, sobre todo cuando la cara andrógina de Bowie parecía estar en cada maldito estampado. Era principio de los ochenta y en el suburbio te marcaban como gay por menos que usar a Ziggy en tu ropa.

Harry no lo hacía más fácil, desde el otro extremo del asiento trasero molestaba con sus _"lamento__ haber marcado los senos en tus remeras Johnny"_, las risitas maliciosas lograban ponerme a gritar groserías hasta que mamá nos mandaba a callar y papá amenazaba con detener el auto y bajarnos en la primera estación. Eso lograba cerrarnos la boca un rato.

Siendo honesto, no era tanto el tema de la ropa. Me pateaba en las pelotas cada vez que volteaba la mirada y veía a Harry estirando el pecho de su camiseta, simulando pechos enormes con su sonrisa burlista, pero además estaba molesto porque teníamos que pasar las siguientes semanas en ese pueblo medio perdido de Sussex, cuando Davy y Thomas, mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, se la pasarían genial jugando futbol y reventando la nueva consola en el Arcade el barrio.

Yo solía pasar el viaje mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto, imaginando como al volver estaría muy atrás en las prácticas y seguramente mis amigos me humillarían en los juegos de video, mientras yo lucharía tratando de sobrevivir a cuatro semanas donde lo más emocionante era cuando papá organizaba juegos de mesa familiares. Ojalá encontráramos un bicho especialmente grande y asqueroso como el verano pasado, eso fue casi cool y a mi regreso pude exagerar los detalles para hacerlo más morboso y ganar algo de reconocimiento de mis amigos. Era mucho mejor eso a que supieran la realidad.

Cuando el paisaje empezaba a hacerse más verde y monótono, y el pavimento era dejado atrás, yo sabia que era señal que estábamos llegando a nuestro destino. La villa era grande pero el número de habitantes pequeño, repartidos en cottages que se distanciaban lo suficiente el uno del otro como para vivir toda una vida sin conocer a tus vecinos. La quietud era tal que el sonido del auto llegando alertaba a mis abuelos mucho antes de que el Ford rojo de mi familia fuera visible, así que para cuando bajamos ya tenia a mi abuela pegada a mi mejilla en un abrazo enorme y a mi abuelo palmeando mi espalda, con su alegre "no haz crecido nada, Johnny!". Fui de esos niños a los que la pubertad le llegó tarde.

El primer día tristemente era el mejor, porque me mantenía ocupado bajando las cosas del auto y acomodando todo en la habitación que compartiría con mi hermana el resto del verano. Durante la tarde dábamos un paseo rápido y yo me separaba para recorrer la casa y los alrededores, inspeccionando cada cambio desde el año anterior. El sauce del patio trasero continuaba ahí y la abuela trataba de entusiasmarme con la noticia de que el abuelo había colocado un columpio de neumático, como si yo tuviera cinco años y aquello cambiara el panorama aburrido en las semanas venideras. Yo sonreía y trataba de dar mi mejor interpretación de un nieto agradecido, pero Harry siempre la cagaba diciendo en voz alta que yo lo odiaba. Por suerte los abuelos hacen oído sordo a esas cosas y mi hermana fue castigada sin postre esa noche. Lo cual era en verdad una cosa dura, porque el trifle de mi abuela era el mejor de todo el Reino Unido.

El resto del día se trataba de seguir a mi abuelo, esto era una cosa de hombres, papá y yo pasábamos las siguientes horas escuchando al más viejo de los Watson hablar de su nueva camioneta. Ellos eran los que más hablaban, yo fingía entender mucho de los comentarios sobre mecánica y asentía cuando parecía pertinente. La primera noche se terminaba con el asado de mi abuela y su trifle, realmente la única cosa que esperaba todo el año con ansias.

Pasado el escándalo del primer día, los siguientes eran bastante monótonos. Harry dormía hasta horas indecentes, pero yo no podía estar más allá del mediodía en la cama antes de empezar a ponerme inquieto. Me vestía y salía con mi balón de futbol a jugar un poco antes del almuerzo, pero sin contrincante aquello se ponía aburrido a los minutos, entonces me dedicaba a vagar por el jardín y trepaba el sauce para ver que tan alto realmente podía llegar. Casi caigo de cabeza dos veces antes de dejarlo e intentar otra cosa.

Como si eso no fuera lo bastante tedioso, cuando mamá me encontraba merodeando ociosamente en la cocina me mandaba a adelantar mi tarea para la escuela. Tengo que admitir que un par de veces el aburrimiento fue tanto que contemple la posibilidad seriamente. Por entonces me preguntaba, como es posible que al menos la mitad de los libros escolares fueran historias de niños, de mi edad, que en algún lugar alejado de la civilización vivían grandes aventuras. Me preguntaba donde estarían esas aventuras y porque no venían a verme.

Cansado de esperar por las aventuras, decidí salir a buscarlas. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero comencé por alejarme un poco de mi territorio normal y recorrer zonas más periféricas en la villa. Mi limite estaba en el lago, los abuelos siempre hablaban de cómo malvivientes se aparecían por ahí en ocasiones y de lo contaminado que estaba, así que no llegaba más allá de ese lugar.

A mis trece años solía pensar en la villa como un destino de verano, nunca fui en verdad consiente de que había gente que vivía allí todo el año. Los vecinos de mis abuelos eran de esa gente que tenía a la villa como su hogar todos los días.

No tenía idea de que clase de gente era, su misma casa era un misterio. Cuando pasábamos con el auto lo único que lograba ver era la entrada de lo que parecía ser un terreno varias hectáreas más grande que el de mis parientes. Una vez había escuchado que en realidad detrás de esos muros y vegetación, había una mansión gigante, asunto que no me había llamado la atención hasta ese momento.

Fue bastante estúpido, y ahora que conozco mejor a los Holmes, no me atrevería a allanar su morada. Pero juro que en ese momento, aunque estaba curioso, llegué a su jardín por un tonto accidente. Empecé a caminar en dirección sudoeste, guiado por la brújula que había robado de la caja de herramientas, y enfrascado en la lectura del aparato me olvide de prestar atención a mi alrededor. De alguna forma termine dando vueltas en la colección de vegetación más idílica que vi en mi vida, a diferencia de la naturaleza que yo conocía, que parecía desordenada y casual, aquí todo tenia una especie de simetría extraña que daba la impresión de haber entrado a uno de esos bosques de cuentos de hadas.

Estuve perdido unos cuantos minutos, lo que era vergonzoso y agradecía que no hubiera nadie más allí como para saberlo. Cantaba victoria muy pronto.

- ¡Oiii! – Un ruido brusco a mi derecha me hizo girar de golpe. Con fuerza, se había lanzado de uno de los árboles una figura pequeña y extraña, que por un segundo me hizo pensar en un duende de ojos afilados, pero enseguida reconocí a un niño pequeño. – ¿Qué haces aquí, forastero?

Me tomó desprevenido el piquete de un florín directamente en mis costillas.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡No me toques con eso!- Intente apartarme pero el pequeño avanzó y mantuvo la punta de su arma en mi costado con tanta insistencia que me tropecé y termine en el suelo con la punta del florín en mi nariz.

Mi atacante sopló por la nariz con una mueca chistosa, ahora que podía verlo mejor me encontré con este niño que no pasaba de los diez años, pequeño y pálido como si no hubiera visto el sol en años, color que se hacia más exagerado con los rizos oscuros que se desordenaban en su frente. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca toda percudida que se notaba no era suya.

- ¡Deja de apuntarme con eso!- Le di un manotazo al florín con tanta fuerza que lo arranque de sus manos pequeña.

- ¡Oiii! ¡No hagas eso forastero estúpido! Tu insolencia será castigada.- Aseguró con un gruñido que fue casi humorístico. Se volvía más ridículo cuando se sumaba al parche en su ojo y sus pies descalzos.

- ¡No soy un forastero estúpido! Y… y… ¿Por qué no tienes zapatos?

Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenido al pequeño, que se encogió de hombros y rodó sus ojos de forma totalmente dramática, pero sin ocultar un ligero rubor en sus sobresalientes pómulos.

- Los perdí o algo. ¡¿Por qué estás en mi territorio? ¿Intentas invadirnos, forastero?

- No intento nada.- Cuando me paré la diferencia de alturas intimidó al menor, pero apenas, todavía entrecerraba los ojos amenazante. – Aleja eso niño. ¿De donde sacaste esa espada de todas formas?- Le pregunté mientras me sacudía la tierra de la ropa.

- ¡No te importa eso! No soy un niño, estúpido forastero, soy el capitán Holmes para ti.

Se cruzó los brazos con profunda indignación, que se vio olvidada rápidamente cuando encontró mi brújula en el piso. Raudo y curioso fue hasta ella, y se agachó a su lado, incluso se quito el parche para estudiarla entre en sus manos con atención.

- Esto no está bien.- Murmuró agitando el artefacto y llevándolo hasta su oído, como si pudiera escuchar algo que yo no.- Tu brújula está descalibrada forastero.

- ¿En serio?- Me agache hasta su altura y me quede mirándola, el muchacho asintió con vehemencia.- ¿La rompí? Mierdaaa, mi abuelo va a matarme. Es su brújula del ejército.

- No está rota, no seas ridículo.- Suspiró con frustración.- Dije des-ca-li-bra-da, ¿Qué no hablas inglés, forastero? – Su forma tan pomposa de hacerme sentir mucho inferior a él, realmente comenzaba a fastidiarme. – Pero tengo que admitir que comprendo tu angustia,- admitió- es un aparato muy impresionante. – Me sonrió con entusiasmo, y mi enfado se esfumo casi al instante en que vi su sonrisa desdentada de niño pequeño. Le sonreí, porque estaba orgulloso de la brújula de mi abuelo y me gustaba poder presumir de su experiencia militar.

- Lo es, algún día va a dármela, cuando yo entre al ejército.

Aquella revelación pareció impresionarlo aun más, y con la mirada más brillante me hizo una propuesta.

- ¿Quieres cambiar tu tesoro, forastero?

- ¿Cambiarlo?- El asintió entusiasmado.- ¿Qué podrías tener que yo quiera?- Su sonrisa se amplió aun más.

- ¡Soy un pirata de muchos tesoros!- Aseguró, ganándose mi curiosidad.

El niño se ajustó el florín en su cinturón y con prisa se perdió entre los árboles. Lo seguí corriendo, asombrado por la velocidad y familiaridad con la que se movía, no mentía al decir que aquel era su territorio. Cuando se aseguró que yo me encontraba tras él, señaló un árbol enorme frente nuestras caras. Le dio una patada a la corteza y se desprendió como si fuera una puerta-trampa natural, revelando un hueco.

El capitán Holmes, era de hecho, un hombre de muchos tesoros.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la tierra, empezó a sacar uno a uno los objetos ocultos.

- ¿QUESESO?- Señalé un frasco ambarino con una cosa sin forma en su interior.

- Es un feto de cerdo.- Contestó con obviedad. Yo asentí incómodo, porque tenía trece años y no tenía idea que significaba feto, y este niño claramente menor que yo parecía saber todo al respecto.- Es un bebé, antes de un bebé de hecho, poco después de la fecu… fecun… _fecundución_.

- ¿De dónde diablos sacaste algo así?

- De la sala de estudio de Mycroft.- Explicó y yo no tenía idea de quien era tal persona, pero por la severidad con la que lo dijo sonaba a toda una hazaña. - ¿Quieres verlo de cerca?

Asentí y tome el frasco entre mis manos, con cautela. La creatura, ese bebé de cerdo, era grotesca y sin duda la cosa más cool que había visto en mi vida.

- Fantástico.- Murmuré y él se notaba complacido.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un catalejo.

Uno a uno fue mostrándome sus tesoros, el catalejo dorado había sido un recuerdo de la invasión al estudio de su padre, tenía una bolsa llena de pequeñas canicas de una clase que yo nunca había visto. Un familiar la había traído desde el otro lado del mar, desde América. Admitió que no tenía idea de cual era su función pero que aun estaba investigándolo.

Gesticulaba mucho y se entusiasmaba cada vez que en mi cara se notaba la ignorancia, y él tenía que explicarme. Era bastante chistoso como la madurez de su discurso contrastaba con la voz infantil, la sonrisa desdentada y la nariz que le goteaba.

- Las canicas sirven para jugar.- Le dije, no esperaba que se sorprendiera tanto como lo hizo.

- ¿Un juego?

- Sí. ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo?

Asintió y pasé los siguientes minutos tirado junto a él, dibujando con mi dedo en la tierra blanda el escenario para la partida. No me perdía sus expresiones que cambiaban tan drásticamente de sorpresa a curiosidad, de nuevo me sentía orgulloso de poder demostrar mis conocimientos.

- ¿Es una calavera?- Sentí que la boca se me secaba de ansiedad cuando él me dijo que sí. Con especial cuidado él me la pasó y yo dude un poco antes de agarrarla.- ¿Es de verdad?

- Siii. También se la robé a Mycroft. Es mi tesoro más preciado.

No tenía idea de quien era ese tal Mycroft, pero cualquiera que tuviera una calavera humana real en sus posesiones lograba intimidarme lo suficiente como para no joderlo.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó con timidez.

- Es brillante.- Admití con toda sinceridad. No tenía idea de quien era ese niño, pero ya me había dado algo verdaderamente genial para presumir a mi regreso. Davy y Thomas podían hablar lo que quisieran de su juego, nada era más cool que una calavera real.

El niño sonrió complacido por mi respuesta y lanzo una risita petulante.

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre, forastero, y qué haces en mis territorios?

- John Watson.- Le ofrecí la mano, sorprendiéndolo, pero con reticencia la apretó ligeramente con la suya.- Soy tu vecino, bueno técnicamente mis abuelos lo son. ¿Esto es la mansión Holmes?

Me gire buscando la casa en cuestión, pero salvo por la maraña de árboles y plantas, no había señales de ella.

- Ohh… ya veo. Deberías revisar bien tu equipo de navegación antes de partir en aventura, John Watson. Te perdiste y por eso terminaste en territorio desconocido. ¿Tienes idea lo afortunado que eres al haberte encontrado conmigo y no con hostiles?

- ¿Más hostil que apuntarme con una espada a la cara?

- ¡Más aun!- Exclamó empujando su labio inferior en un puchero que me hizo reír.

Aunque me habían fascinado sus pertenencias, le explique que no podía cambiar un tesoro que aun no era mio y el resolvió que volvería a intentarlo en unos años, como un maduro negociante, pues estaba mas que interesado en la brújula militar. Tal parecía que la suya no podía compararse en precisión y eficacia, y él quería solo lo mejor para navegar en su barco.

Como yo le había ayudado a resolver el misterio de las canicas americanas, el pirata Holmes se mostro agradecido y decidió ayudarme a encontrar mi camino a casa. La tarde estaba cayendo y me exigió que me apresurara a seguirlo, pues no estaría seguro en esos territorios durante noche, cuando ni él mismo tenia permitido deambular. Mummy había sido muy firme al respecto.

Se trepó a uno de los árboles que estaba casi en el límite de los terrenos Holmes, con más habilidad de la que yo nunca tendría en el sauce de mis abuelos, y estiro su catalejo para inspeccionar a la distancia.

- ¿Tu casa es amarilla y tiene una chimenea?- Gritó desde la altura.

- ¡Sí!

Complacido replegó su catalejo y se bajo con brusquedad, iba a golpearse contra el suelo cuando me apresure a sostenerlo. Me gustaría decir que yo era lo suficientemente grande como para atraparlo, pero con el asunto de la pubertad tardía, yo no era mucho más pesado que él. Al finar caímos, yo por debajo, amortiguando su golpe.

- ¿Estás bien?

Embobado por el casi golpe y la sorpresa de mi reacción, el niño asintió perplejo como si no pudiera comprender porque lo había ayudado. El corto camino a casa se mantuvo en silencio y yo lo sentí observándome con insistencia hasta que llegó el momento de nuestra despedida.

- ¿Esa es tu casa? Es pequeña.- Yo me encogí de hombros y me reí un poco, porque me divertía pensar lo que él podría opinar entonces de nuestro departamento. "No todo el mundo tiene un bosque como patio de juego", le quise decir, pero no lo hice. Porque a pesar de ser medio pesado, se notaba que aquel comentario era producto de la ingenuidad más que de la arrogancia.

- Es de mis abuelos, son solo ellos dos de todas formas.

- ¿Estas de visita?

Asentí y empecé a alejarme, porque vi a mi madre saliendo al jardín ya en mi búsqueda.

- Nos vemos Capitán Holmes, tengo que ir a cenar.- Lo despedí con un gesto de mano, y mientras corría hacia mi madre lo escuche gritar a mis espaldas.

- ¡Sherlock! Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y tengo ocho años.

Esa noche cene spaghetti y cuando mamá me pregunto que había hecho durante toda la tarde le dije que había estado caminando, nada más. Me encontré pensando en el capitán Holmes antes de dormir, cuando recordé la calavera y sus grandiosos tesoros.

No estaba seguro de si iba a volver a verlo, pero la incertidumbre duro bastante poco, porque a la mañana siguiente, poco después de la hora del almuerzo encontré al mismo niño merodeando en nuestro jardín.

Yo me hamacaba perezosamente en la reposera de mi abuelo, degustando una naranja, cuando lo vi aparecer desde la maraña verde que a lo lejos marcaba la separación entre el sencillo jardín de mis abuelos y el bosque de los Holmes. Esta vez se veía aun mas extraño, si era posible. Usaba pantalones cortos igual que el día anterior, pero ahora los pies estaban cubiertos por unas pequeñas botas con trenzas y ya no tenia la camisa varios talles más grande; una camiseta blanca de su tamaño se ajustaba a su pecho y parecía todavía mas enano que antes. No era tanto su vestimenta lo sorprendente, como el hecho de que esta vez venia acarreando en su hombro un bolso de cuero que se veía pesado.

- ¡Hey! Sherlock.- Lo llame agitando el brazo y el abrió enorme sus ojos, que esta vez sin parche de por medio, note que eran rasgados y de un verde tan vivo como el mismo bosque del que provenía. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Me acerque a el todavía masticando mi fruta.- ¿Qué hay en el bolso?

- Ciencia.- Revelo con una solemnidad que nunca más vi en alguien de ocho años.

Un adolescente no debería sorprenderse tanto por un niño pequeño, y si embargo ahí estaba yo, totalmente intrigado por su comentario.

- ¿De qué hablas, Capitán? - Intente seguirle la corriente.

- No hay juego hoy, John. Es día de recolección, pensé que querrías acompañarme...- Comento mirándose las manos, inseguro de repente.- Podría ser peligroso.- Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Claro.- Acepte sin dudarlo.

El día de recolección no merece más explicación que su mismo nombre, pero tengo que admitir que era un proceso mucho más emocionante de lo que suena. El capitán Holmes, aparte de ser un hombre de muchos tesoros, era un hombre de la ciencia. Mientras nos alejábamos de los terrenos conocidos, él me iba narrando como alternaba sus días entre conquistar nuevos horizontes con su navío de bravos corsarios, con la búsqueda de conocimientos frescos.

El leía y al parecer leía demasiado, lo que explicaba la forma brutal con la que pateaba mi trasero en el campo de las palabras, pero a diferencia de su hermano Mycroft no podía conformarse con solo ver en libros. Por eso había creado los días de recolección, momentos especiales en los que se habría camino a la naturaleza y juntaba en su bolso todo lo que merecía ser estudiado. Un rango amplio que iba desde alguna roca especial (fue cuando me entere que de hecho las rocas tienen nombre) hasta un pedazo de goma de mascar pegado a un zapato abandonado al lado del camino.

Yo cuestionaba a veces la importancia científica de las colillas de cigarrillo en el fondo del acantilado, pero el aseguraba que todo tenia relevancia. ¿Cómo investigaba y cuáles eran esos procesos científicos? No tenia idea, y sin embargo yo continuaba acompañándolo a sus largos recorridos, cargando el bolso y siendo algo así como su ayudante. No me importaba, de hecho era algo bastante entretenido en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Sherlock empezaba largos monólogos explicando cosas que había leído recientemente. Cuando yo le confesaba que no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, su rostro se teñía de indignación y emoción en partes iguales, entonces empezaba a hablar y pocas cosas lo detenían.

Hablaba demasiado y siempre gesticulaba con dramatismo para acentuar sus explicaciones, era divertidísimo escuchar como cambiaba la voz para imitar a su madre y a su hermano mayor, incluso a sus sirvientes. Yo no sabia que la gente podía tener sirvientes fuera de la televisión y las novelas aburridas de mi clase de literatura, pero por como Sherlock hablaba de ellos, parecían ser muy reales y en un numero importante. Aparentemente ellos siempre lo andaban queriendo obligar a hacer cosas aburridas, como comer su desayuno o tomar su baño. Esto último no me sorprendía, porque la mayoría del tiempo siempre veía a mi pequeño vecino completamente cubierto en tierra y con la nariz mocosa. No fue hasta años después que pensé en una probable alergia, porque mientras más avanzado estaba el día de recolección y mas metía su cabeza en las plantas, su nariz se ponía roja y no dejaba de moquear.

- ¡John, vamos al lago! Necesito recolectar algo de suma importancia.- Exclamo con entusiasmo apenas llego una tarde, yo lo estaba esperando en el columpio de neumático que, tengo que admitir, fue un poco mas entretenido de lo que pensé el primer día.

- ¿Al lago? No puedo ir ahí, Sherlock, mi familia no me deja.

En shock por mi negativa, la primera en verdad, sus mejillas enrojecieron y empezó a tirarme del brazo, como si quisiera arrastrarme con el.

- Jooohn, vamosss.

- Sherlock, no, en serio, no puedo. - Le dije suavemente, intentando zafarme, pero el niño de ocho años en el interior de Sherlock floreció con una rabieta monumental. Me continuaba jalando y lanzaba quejidos que sonaban a sollozos por la frustración de no poder moverme.- Bastaa, en serio Sherlock, tampoco deberías ir ahí.

- ¡No me importa! - Gritó con los ojos húmedos y los labios apretados.- ¡John estas siendo un cobarde! ¡Cobarde! - Y salió corriendo en dirección al mismísimo lago.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me eche a andar detrás de el como tantas otras veces ya había hecho, pero esta vez yo le gritaba enfurecido que volviera, y el lloriqueaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras corría. La persecución terminó con Sherlock haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para respirar entre sollozos, yo me calme cuando lo vi prácticamente aterrorizado, con los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz más mocosa que nunca.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí una verdad inquebrantable, Sherlock Holmes era capaz que lograr manipularme con sus lágrimas cuando quisiera.

Más tranquilo, me acerque a él y le limpie la nariz con la manga de mi camiseta (una de las mas ridículas heredadas por Harry). Entrecortado y en voz baja, Sherlock hacia el esfuerzo de explicarme porque era tan importante la investigación. Había estado leyendo el Origen de las Especies, de Darwin, entonces necesitaba encontrar huevos y renacuajos, el lago era el lugar ideal para ello. El berrinche, como en todo niño, termino tan rápido como llego cuando cumplimos con su objetivo.

Los días transcurrieron instalando una nueva rutina. De repente Harry había aumentado sus horas de sueño diario, pero a la noche estaba fresca y lista para salir y socializar un poco en la villa. En cambio, yo pasaba cada tarde en compañía de mi nuevo mejor amigo, pretendiendo ser piratas algunos días (Sherlock había aparecido con un florín extra, y tuve que admitir, fue bastante entretenido) y otros recorriendo los rincones mas salvajes de la Villa. Harry a veces nos veía partir, entonces aprovechaba para lanzar algún comentario intentando ridiculizarme por tener un amigo mucho menor que yo. No es que la diferencia de edades me molestara demasiado entonces, Sherlock era mucho más maduro que varios de mis compañeros de clase y sin duda más interesante que la mayoría de ellos. Pero parte de mi se sentía lo suficientemente incómodo como para irritarse y contestarle con una buena sarta de groserías antes de salir corriendo tras mi amigo cinco años menor.

"Los hermanos mayores son estúpidos", aseguraba Sherlock para consolarme, pero sintiendo en verdad lo que decía, el mismo se llevaba para las pelotas con Mycroft, quien, por lo que escuchaba de Sherlock, era un pendejo arrogante y culo flojo que se dedicaba a hacerle pasar malos ratos.

Sherlock no tenía más amigos, fue algo que sospeche desde el principio, cuando se le escapo que la calavera era su tesoro más preciado porque podía fingir hablar con ella, y siempre le escuchaba. Pero que termine por confirmar cuando en la tercera semana de mis vacaciones, festeje mi cumpleaños.

Estaba de mal humor ese día, yo había imaginado una fiesta de cumpleaños con todos mis amigos, haciendo las tonterías que nos unían y quizás jugando algo de futbol, pero en cambio tenia una reunión prácticamente plagada de adultos (mis padres, abuelos, unos vecinos suyos que tenían como mil años cada uno), Harry seria la única persona joven por ahí y en verdad aquello solo lo hacia mas deprimente.

Fue mi madre entonces quien sugirió que invitara a mi nuevo amigo, cosa que fue tan inesperado como absurdamente obvio. Cuando pensaba en Sherlock se me hacia extraño imaginarlo en un contexto diferente que no fueran nuestras solitarias tardes, sacarlo de ahí y meterlo entre medio de mi familia, una reunión social, Harry, mis padres y un pastel de cumpleaños... era como sacar a Huckleberry Finn de su libro y meterlo en la vida real. No sabes si algo así va a funcionar. Pero de todas formas lo hice, invite a mi nuevo amigo, quien, sin dejar de mostrarse sorprendido, aceptó.

Fue todavía mas extraño de lo que esperaba.

Salí corriendo para abrir apenas el timbre sonó, no quería darle la oportunidad a Harry para llegar antes. De pie frente a nuestra entrada, Sherlock Holmes permanecía quieto pero con expresión mortificada que se relajo apenas me vio aparecer. A diferencia de otros días, estaba completamente limpio y resplandecía como penique nuevo. Tuve que mirar dos veces para reconocerlo con la cara limpia y el pelo todo peinado para atrás con gomina, agarrando los rizos salvajes que ya no invadían su frente. Su ropa era tan impecable como el resto de su pequeña persona, aunque demasiado formal, con sus pantalones cortos y una camisa tan blanca como nueva, pequeños zapatos y calcetines. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar reír de sorpresa y nerviosismo, aquello era todo un suceso. El no venia solo, a su lado un chico bastante mas alto y corpulento (en verdad estoy usando un eufemismo, era gordo) lo sostenía de la mano. Por la expresión de pánico de mi amigo, supe que aquello era sabio, probablemente se hubiera echado a correr si no lo hiciera.

Mycroft era todavía más desagradable al hablar.

- John Watson, asumo.- Dijo con la pomposidad que prácticamente apestaba a escuela pública.

- El mismo.- Ofrecí mi mano y tal como Sherlock hacia unas semanas atrás, su hermano mayor se encontró ligeramente sorprendido y dudo unos segundos antes de estrecharla. - ¿Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock, no?

- Precisamente. Es agradable finalmente conocerlo, al parecer le debo una disculpa a mi hermano, podía jurar que hasta hace unos días yo pensé que no existías más que en su imaginación. Pero mira nada más Sherlock, de hecho puedes hacer amigos.- Se volvió a su hermano menor, con cierta ironía ofensiva que no paso por alto para ninguno de los dos. El Holmes más pequeño apretaba los labios y se esforzaba para contener el rubor avergonzado en sus mejillas.

- Oh, cariño. ¿Es este tu amigo?- Mi madre apareció.- Hola, tu debes ser Sherlock.- Aventuro dirigiéndose al mayor de los chicos. Este respondió con una sonrisa falsa y una negación con su gesto de cabeza.

- Mycroft Holmes, a su servicio. Este de aquí, mi hermano menor, Sherlock Holmes. Solo pasaba a dejarlo.

- ¿No vas a quedarte?- El pánico compartido por Sherlock y por mi en esos momentos paso por alto a mi madre, mas no al mayor de los Holmes, quien declino la oferta tan amable como fue posible.- ¿Ni siquiera para tomar un pedazo de pastel? - Ofreció mi madre, en su infinita inocencia. Esta vez fue el turno de Mycroft para sonrojarse y moverse incómodo en su ropa.

- No puede, esta a dieta. Nada de pastel para él hasta que baje quince kilos. Es lo que dijo Mummy. Mycroft nunca enfadaría a Mummy.- Declaro en voz alta el pequeño Sherlock. Escuche una risa escandalosa proveniente del pasillo y supe que Harry había estado oyendo toda la conversación. Yo mismo tuve que morderme el labio con fuerza para no soltar las entrañas en una risa brutal.

No estuvo nada mal después de eso. Sherlock se las arreglo para mantenerse callado gran parte de la velada, respondiendo cortésmente cuando se le ofrecía algo, era la replica de un perfecto caballerito victoriano, excepto por la expresión llena de pánico que delataba su incomodidad. Yo me encontraba sonriendo cada vez que se la veía hacerla, porque era lo más divertido de la vida.

Con el pasar de la velada logre que se relajara un poco cuando mi papá nos llamo para encender los fuegos artificiales. Como regla general estaban prohibidos por mamá, pero habían hecho una excepción esa noche, en un intento de compensarme por la fiesta que no tuve. Sherlock fue el primero en pronunciarse, dejando atrás su voto de silencio y empezando su típico monólogo donde explicaba todo lo que su cerebro conocía sobre el origen de los fuegos artificiales. Harry lanzo su típico comentario mordaz ("Cerebrito!"), pero mi padre de hecho se encontró gratamente sorprendido por la información. Sin embargo, nada que Sherlock hubiera leído se comparaba con ver por primera vez el cielo despejado de verano, llenarse de colores.

Recuerdo su expresión de entusiasmo infantil, como nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonreímos eufóricos mientras corríamos con papá para encender una segunda tanda. Entre luces de colores y pastel, nos quedamos gran parte de la noche disfrutando del frescor y la charla. Con los adultos adentro y Harry fuera del panorama, Sherlock y yo hablamos de nuevo territorio para las expediciones e inventamos apodos para Mycroft. Mi plan macabro de esconder cupcakes y scones en su habitación fue recibido con entusiasmo, esa fue la primera vez que Sherlock de hecho me llamo "brillante", y me sentí genial. Con el comienzo de un nuevo año para mí, logrando impresionar a Sherlock, sentía que mi confianza estaba creciendo. Con optimismo, pensaba, quien sabe y quizás hasta crezca unos centímetros de altura antes de volver a clases. Todo podía pasar y era absolutamente maravilloso.

- ... y las partículas sólidas del meteorito entran a la atmósfera, estoy seguro de que se compara con los fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Estas hablando de las lluvias de estrellas, Sherlock?

- Si quieres llamarla así.- Rodó sus ojos.- En serio John, las estrellas no pueden llover. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Pero es así como se llama, "lluvia de estrellas". Muchas estrellas fugaces cayendo al mismo tiempo.

- Suena mucho menos científico cuando lo dices así.- Exhalo consternado, provocándome risa.- Esta ocasión fue muy atinada, John, para comparar la semana que viene. El fenómeno natural y la emulación china del mismo fenómeno.

- Ohm mierda, no sé que es emulación.- Me eche a reír mas fuerte.- Pero me gusta la idea.

- Voy a regalarte un diccionario, John.- Me regaño pero él también se reía.

- Entonces, la semana que viene, estrellas fugaces. Suena algo por lo que esperar, gracias Sherlock.

Cuando Mycroft volvió a buscarlo, los ánimos eran tan altos que ni su presencia pudo afectarlos. Probablemente porque cada vez que soltó uno de sus comentarios cínicos, ambos pensábamos en sitios donde colocar un bizcocho incriminatorio entre sus pertenencias. Me despedí de mi amigo, incluso Harry lo hizo. No la había notado hasta que Sherlock se había alejado lo suficiente, pero ahí estaba en la entrada y no sola, con ella una chica rubia de cabello corto y sonrisa hermosa reposaba en nuestra entrada.

- ¿Eres John?- Pregunto la chica.

- Sí.- Conteste inseguro, pero sonriéndole.

Es increíble el efecto que las mujeres tienen en los adolescentes, son como fuegos artificiales en el horizonte claro, fenómenos que te dejan embobado y sonriendo con euforia aunque no tienes idea de por qué. Clara tuvo ese efecto en mí de forma inmediata. Que cuando se marchara, mi hermana Harry me murmurada conspirativamente al oído "creo que le gustas, galán", solo aumento el efecto.

Ahora en retrospectiva, puedo decir que mi hermana fue una verdadera cabrona. Pudo haberme comentado al pasar "Hey Johnny, adivina, soy lesbiana." y eso hubiera estado bien, todo hubiera estado bien. También pudo haber sugerido, aunque fuera sutilmente, que Clara era su novia ya desde el mismo momento en que yo la vi en nuestra entrada. Pero la muy jodida, decidió no hacerlo. Porque era mucho más divertido mantenerme prendido cada vez que empezaba a hablar de lo maravillosa que Clara era durante los almuerzos, alimentando mi fantasía con sutiles comentarios del tipo ·"ella cree que John es lindo". Yo no quería ser "lindo" a los catorce, pero estaba tan colado por Clara que podía llamarme como quisiera y no me habría importado.

Me gustaría decir que todo fue igual, pero en realidad, las hormonas y la fantasía de Clara me tenían cada vez mas distraído. Las tardes con Sherlock dejaron de ser lo que eran. No encontraba la magia en pretender ser piratas, ni siquiera las batallas de espadas le ganaban al panorama de sostener en un abrazo las curvas de cierta chica rubia, o para el caso, cualquier chica.

No paso por desapercibido mis intentos de desviar las expediciones de recolección hacia territorios menos científicos y mas cercanos a la casa de Clara. El no tenia idea, por supuesto, pero sin saber la causa, se daba cuenta de que algo más estaba ocupando mi cabeza. Como respuesta, sus berrinches y momentos de llantos frustrados para llamar mi atención se hacían cada vez mas frecuente. Yo me disculpaba y trataba de apaciguar la situación, porque parte de mi se sentía culpable, pero por otro lado me frustraba porque no podía compartir esto con él. De haber sido Davy o Thomas, pude haber contado con ellos y juntos habríamos terminado hablando entre bromas groseras sobre las partes intimas de Clara, que yo aseguraría ya conocer, aunque no seria cierto. Pero Sherlock no era así, no importaba que supiera más de todo lo que mis amigos llegaran a aprender en sus años de secundaria, Sherlock era, inevitablemente, un niño. Y aquella verdad me frustraba tanto que a veces no calmaba los berrinches, sino que los contestaba teniendo mi propia versión de un berrinche adolescente.

No fue terrible hasta la última semana de las vacaciones de verano. Quiso la providencia y mi mala suerte que la misma tarde que la lluvia de estrellas estaba programada, Clara apareciera en nuestra casa. Específicamente, en la galería donde ya me encontraba esperándolo.

- Hola.- Me sonrió con sus dientes blanquísimos y labios rosados.- Ahh... ¿Puedo usar el columpio? - Preguntó con una timidez que me dejo desarmado.

- H-hola, sí, sí por supuesto.

Me ofrecí a columpiarla como el más iluso, mientras me contaba risueña que no se había subido en uno de esos desde que tenía cinco años. La charla fue breve pero amena, pese a mi timidez, desde entonces ya era bueno haciéndolas reír. Es uno de esos mecanismos que desarrollas al ser bajito y no demasiado atractivo, la naturaleza de pronto activa los genes de la personalidad y el carisma, es eso o no te reproduces. Darwin tendría mucho que decir al respecto.

- Eres divertido John. ¿Por qué nunca estas en el pueblo con tu hermana? Le gustarías a los demás.- Intente dar alguna excusa pero decirle que compartir amigos con Harry era una de mis grandes pesadillas, podría ser ofensivo considerando que ella era su amiga.- Harry dice que pasas la tarde con un niño, ese chico Holmes. - Se echo a reír como si la sola idea fuera una cosa ridícula. Y yo me sentí avergonzado.

- Ah... no es tan asi, bueno... en realidad.

- Ellos son un poco extraños, snobs.- Agrego con ligera malicia, pero sus labios eran tan rosa y sus ojos sonreían tan brillante que ni siquiera pude notarlo.

Lo escuche llegar, no puedo decir que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa. Yo conocía de memoria el sonido de sus pasos en la maleza, como prácticamente trotaba a nuestro encuentro, pero no fue hasta que escuche que me llamaba que entre en pánico.

- ¡John! ¡John te estoy llamando!- Grito, alzando la voz por encima del volumen de las risas de Clara. Me gire para verlo, estaba peor que nunca. La camisa grande, el parche, los pies descalzos de nuevo, y parecía que se había arrastrado hasta mi casa, porque su rostro estaba sucio con tierra y la humedad de su nariz. Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía las cejas, señal de que el berrinche era inminente. No ahora, Sherlock, por favor, pensé.- ¡John, el Capitán Holmes manda que te reportes!

- Oh dios.- Gemí completamente avergonzado.- Sherlock... no hoy.- Murmure y le hice una seña nerviosa de que se apartara, pero los niños no entienden sutilezas.

- ¿John... ustedes juegan juntos o algo así?- Pregunto Clara, oficialmente logrando que quisiera cavar un hueco en la tierra y hundirme ahí hasta mi próximo cumpleaños.

- Nosotros no "jugamos".- Espeto Sherlock con una mueca de indignación. - Tenemos aventuras reales y expediciones y luchas y... y... ¡JOHN VAMOS AHORA MISMO A LA CASA DEL ARBOL!

- No... Basta. Sherlock, detén esto.- Me adelante para enfrentarlo, pero él no se intimido ni un poco. Continuaba apretando la boca y cruzando los brazos con obstinación.

- Johnnnn.- Lloriqueo.- La tormenta de meteoritos, la... la lluviaa, lo prometiste.

- Después, ahora estoy con Clara. ¿No puedo tener un minuto con Clara? No seas un niño.

- ¡Tu eres mi amigo!

- ¡Pero también tengo otros amigos! No puedo andar corriendo detrás de un niño mocoso que no usa zapatos y se la pasa todo el día sucio como un animalito de la naturaleza. ¡Necesito vivir mi vida, Sherlock! No entiendes nada, eres solo un niño. ¡Vete!

Y se marchó. Enojado, con los labios apretados y los ojos grises húmedos, lo escuche sollozar y ahogar un grito de frustración antes de salir corriendo por donde llego.

No vi la lluvia de estrellas ese verano, después de ir al pueblo con Clara para ver como Harry la recibía con un beso, no tuve humor para cielos ni brillos. No vi a Sherlock Holmes nunca más ese verano, ni siquiera para despedirme de él. Nos marchamos y el viaje fue en verdad silencioso, cuando el paisaje volvió a cambiar, dejando el verde y poblándolo con edificios, supe que el verano había quedado atrás.

TBC

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado lo suficiente como para esperar por el siguiente capítulo. Gracias desde ya por leer :) y como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**


End file.
